Saved By The Doctor
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. When you're with The Doctor, things go down hill and you're stuck inside a burning building. Can The Doctor be the one to save you or will he be too late? Written from female 1st person POV.


It was just another day for me traveling with The Doctor but this day was not a good day for me at all. So far I had argued with The Doctor after saying something to him that had struck a nerve and now I was trapped inside a burning house. I didn't know where The Doctor was as I staggered around avoiding the flames that were dancing around me. I was upstairs in the house and I wondered if The Doctor had gotten out, or if he knew that I was trapped.

The thick black smoke surrounded me, as I staggered cautiously towards what I thought was the door of the room I was in, coughing loudly. I felt it getting hotter as the sweat on my brow dripped down my face. I knew I stood no chance of getting out uninjured, but getting out alive was all that mattered.

I slowly walked through the door and out to the top of the stairs, coughing heavily as the smoke filled my aching lungs and I saw the fire was down the stairs making it so I couldn't get out. There was no way I could get out, apart from running through the fire and I wasn't going to do that. I was hoping that The Doctor was alright as I didn't want anything happening to him and I wondered if I was going to die.

I took a step back from the stairs, covering my mouth and nose with my jacket sleeve. I looked around quickly looking for a window where I could possibly get out of, then I saw one just yards away from me and I staggered towards it, through the smoke.

* * *

The Doctor had ran out of the house as soon as he had saw it was on fire and then as he looked behind him, you weren't in sight. You were still in there. His gut was in knots as he watched the flames closely, while thick black smoke came out of the open windows.

The Doctor was looking around for any sign of you and then he realised that you might not be able to get out. His heart stopped and he looked up at the burning house to see one of the closed windows with a hand on it. I could see the expression on The Doctor's face as I looked at him and The Doctor felt all the blood drain from his face as he shouted your name.

With no second thoughts The Doctor made a run for the open door of the house as he knew that you needed him now more than ever.

* * *

I was near the window trying to get it open, but it was jammed shut and I was coughing violently, as I was getting dizzy. I knew there was an open window in the room near me but I didn't know where I was as a blanket of thick smoke surrounded me.

I was leaning against the wall as my knees were getting weaker, and I wanted to give in. As I closed my eyes slowly, my hand slipped off the window and I almost fell to the ground. I was about to give in but then I heard someone shout my name, that sounded very much like The Doctor. My eyes shot open, as I knew that I had to get out, not just for me but for The Doctor. I looked around as I saw the flames getting closer to me, I pushed myself off the wall and began to stumble through the flames towards the room, covering my face and hoping to find an open window.

I was stumbling and staggering now and my vision was filled with little dots that were dancing around. I tried to blink them away, but my vision was turning grey, getting narrower, like a long tunnel. I could feel my knees buckling and I put a hand on the wall closest to me, trying to remain standing. A loud ringing noise in my ears, covered the sound of crackling and burning wood, and I wondered if this was the end for me.

I tried to breathe in, and all I inhaled was the thick black smoke. I was still coughing and I felt myself falling as my legs gave way. I met the ground with a dull thud and the last thing I heard was The Doctor screaming my name over and over before the blackness took over me. I drifted off in to a peaceful sleep as memories of my life went through my head.

* * *

"Where are you?!" The Doctor coughed.

The Doctor was running through the burning house, with his shirt sleeve covering his mouth and nose, as he made his way up the set of burning stairs. He ran right through the flames on the stairs, not caring about himself getting hurt, all that mattered was getting you out alive. Tears were stinging his red eyes as worry had both of his hearts in a vice and he fought back the tears that tried to escape.

The Doctor couldn't lose you, not this way, not ever. The Doctor was coughing slightly and praying to the god that he didn't believe in that you would be standing there by that window when he got there. The Doctor pushed some burning wood to the side as he coughed harshly, then he ran in to the room where you had been just moments ago only to find you weren't there. Then as The Doctor frantically turned around to leave the room, he saw you lying face down on the floor just a few yards away from him.

The Doctor dashed over to your unmoving form, shouting your name and he turned you on to your back, only to see that your eyes were closed. The Doctor knew he had to get you out, so he lifted you up the best that he could and using his leg muscles he stood up, with you over his shoulder. The Timelord held you the best that he could with one arm and he ran out of the room, back down the flame covered stairs and back out of the house in to the fresh clean air.

The Doctor ran away from the house quickly and then he set you down carefully on the ground, as he dropped to his knees beside you, coughing as his lungs were filled with fresh air. Your eyes were closed, your face was covered in black dust, you were covered in wounds and you were covered in debris. Your clothes were burnt and you looked dead as your head lolled to the side lifelessly.

The Doctor put his hands on your shoulders as he shouted your name, then he shook you trying to bring you around but you didn't move. He was fearing the worst, then he remembered his first aid course Martha had made him take and acting on instinct he held his ear above your mouth and nose, checking to see if you were breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt a vice clamp around his chest. The Doctor moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under your jaw on your neck looking for a pulse. He felt a faint beat under his finger tips and he sighed relieved. The Doctor knew that you weren't breathing and he settled himself by your head.

"Don't bloody do this," The Doctor muttered.

He didn't hesitate as he leant over your face, tilted your head back, opening your airway, held back your forehead, held your chin and pinched your nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. The Doctor took a deep breath and then parted your lips, before sealing your lips with his own. He exhaled a breath in to your lungs providing you with the oxygen you needed and your cheeks puffed out.

"Don't you dare die on me!" The Doctor urged.

The Doctor leant down once more, pinched your nose, then blew another breath in to your unmoving body. The events finally sunk in as the Timelord wiped a hand over his own face as he noted to himself that you were lying there and The Doctor felt his hearts being torn apart.

"Breathe, come on, breathe, I know you can hear me," The Doctor said.

The Doctor was so lost in thought as he blew another breath in to your unresponsive form, then he felt your lips move and you coughed in to his mouth. He removed his lips from yours as he heard a gasp of breath, and he moved his head back, as you came back to the land of the living. The Doctor moved back from you slightly, sighing in relief as you coughed as the clean air hurt your lungs.

The Doctor rolled you in to the recovery position and then I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I closed them again as I felt a strong hand patting my back, making me cough once more, then the hand disappeared. I slowly turned over on to my back and I groaned as my eyebrows knitted together. Then I opened my eyes slowly, every object was blurred and as I blinked the unfocused concerned face of The Doctor filled my vision.

"You're alright, just breathe," The Doctor told me.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't I apologise. I hope The Doctor isn't too OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
